


Come Out

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Martis, Alpha Zilong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Martis to the rescue, Omega Alucard, Rutting, Sad Alu at the end, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Alucard had been an expert in hiding his dynamic. Being a demon hunter, his pride would hurt terribly if anyone found out he was an omega. Heat suppressants had been his best friend since he was small. It had been a ritual for him to take a suppressant every time he felt he was in heat.But what if one day, he forgot his pills?





	Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to be focusing on 'Swords and Claws' but this idea kept hitting me like a train. 
> 
> At first, I was going for Zilong/Alucard (sorry, I stan bottom Alu) but then I thought, "Surely Martis want some of that booty." 
> 
> Besides, I shipped Martis/Alucard just as hard as Zilong/Alucard. 
> 
> Though, I don't do threesome. I'm still awkward in writing those. Lel

He was born an omega. Alucard remembered being in hospitals for most of his childhood. Doctors would run tests on him as if he was some kind of lab rat. Then, when the tests were complete, he was given colourful pills in aluminium packaging. He was told to take them if he suddenly experienced heat. Back then, Alucard was too young to understand what 'being in heat' was. 

 

And then, when it first hit...

 

Alucard was training in the arena with the dummies when he felt an odd tingling going through his spine. His crotch felt weird and it made him crumple to the ground. His body felt like it was on fire and he was writhing on the ground. Sweat drenched his body and Alucard felt drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. He didn't understand what it was and what to do. He was on the ground surrounded by destroyed straw dummies when his caretaker walked in. Luckily for Alucard, his caretaker was a beta (as if he would understand the risk of an alpha seeing him like this). Alucard felt even more odd when his body reacted to the touches. When his caretaker placed his large hands underneath his body to lift him up, Alucard couldn't stop the noises that came out of him. 

 

Afterwards, he learnt more about his dynamic as an omega. He learnt that when an omega is in heat, they produce chemicals that could be detected by alphas. These chemicals would cause a reaction in any alphas and would send them into a frenzy. Omegas are usually ready to mate with an alpha if they go in heat. Alucard was not ready for that. He felt odd and weak. He was a demon hunter and if he was mated to an alpha, it would make him look even weaker and unfitting for a demon hunter. So, he decided to hide his dynamic. When he got in heat, Alucard would try to find the most secluded place and took his pills. He had vowed in his life that he would never mate even if his life depends on it.

 

But, Fate had other plans for him. 

 

"Alu, you're going bottom lane with Martis."

 

"What?!" The demon hunter exclaimed. Alucard stared at the orange haired assassin as if she had grown a second head. Fanny raised a brow, confused at the reaction she got from the blond. 

 

"What's with the drama?" She muttered. "Dude, I just told you to team up with Martis. We're up against with heroes that do crowd control for a living. I don't want you to get overwhelmed that's all." Fanny explained. 

 

Alucard wanted to protest but it was weak compared to Fanny's reason. Like it or not, he had to be with Martis. The blond watched the assassin shoot out  a cable and flew off. His eyes shifted to the giant purple fighter that had ran off to the bottom lane. Alucard sighed and ran up to join the Ashura King. To be honest, Alucard didn't mind being paired up. Last time, he was paired with Zilong and they were the biggest threat for that match. This was the first time the demon hunter was paired up with the Ashura King. Heck, this was the first time Alucard met Martis. 

 

Said Ashura King was busying himself with the blue buff so Alucard decided to proceed to the tower. The minions were already engaged in a battle. It took Alucard a few strikes to wipe out the first minion wave. As the ally minion went to destroy the turret, Alucard decided to attack the crab. Deep down, he prayed there were no enemies hiding in the bushes as he was jungling. He had been experienced enough to learn the sneak attack by using the crab as a bait. Alucard shivered at the past events of him being ambushed by enemies just as he arrived at the crab monster. It was something he rather not go through again. 

 

The crab fell and gold coins dropped on the ground in a large pile. A smirk formed on his lips as he crouched down to grab the dropped bag of gold. With a single swipe of his hand, the gold shimmered away and Alucard's gold counter increases in number. It was enough to buy an item but Alucard decided to keep collecting more gold. Turning to the bush beside the crab's spot, Alucard wondered if he should consider going to the enemy's jungle. Martis might be enjoying himself with the ally jungle and killing only minions is not enough for him to last long. Alucard ran to the enemy jungle. 

 

Lucky for him, the jungle was untouched. Alucard kept himself concealed in the bushes, waiting in case any enemy might show up. Seeing there was no one, Alucard attacked the monster. His gold counter kept rising as more gold filled in. He decided to buy the first item for his core gear before heading back to his lane. It was odd not seeing any enemies around. What were they up to? Or were they purposely left the bottom lane unguarded to aggressively push other lanes. It may sound bad for his teammates but Alucard thought of it as a plan. If they continued leaving the bottom lane unguarded then it would be an easy win for Alucard's team. 

 

The second minion wave has arrived. Alucard cracked his knuckles and went to kill the minions when his knees suddenly buckled. His breathing became rapid as if there was not enough oxygen for him to take. His heart was pumping fast probably due to adrenaline and something else he couldn't place his finger on. Alucard felt like he was set on fire and sweat was starting to drench his body. His clothes stuck to his skin due to sweat. He was heaving and Alucard was struck with a desire. 

 

A desire to be touched. 

 

"Shit, not now." He whined through gritted teeth. Alucard tried to stand up but the simple movement of his legs made him whimper. The friction his clothes made on his skin was almost delightful. Alucard wanted more. 

 

His hands patted his pants pocket for the pills but in his current situation, he was fumbling for nothing. Alucard wanted to cry out in frustration. His heat was getting worse any second and he prayed that no one - be it ally or enemy, to be present with him being like this. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his uncontrollable desire hitched up. He wanted someone to touch him. He wanted someone to make him feel good. He wanted someone to do anything to him just so this heat could pass. 

 

Alucard gasped in suprise when the bushes to the ally jungle rustled. A giant figure emerged and it was none other than Martis. Alucard's eyes widened. Martis was the last one he wanted to meet in this condition. He knew damn well that Martis is an alpha. Alucard knew many Alphas in the Land of Dawn. He knew Zilong was one of them. The dragon was gentle and if Zilong ever see him like this, he would treat Alucard as if he was a fragile item. Martis...

 

Martis is Alucard's worst nightmare. 

 

The demon hunter had seen the way this beast fight. He showed no mercy to his opponents - taking them down if an opportunity shows. Martis was aggressive and there was no doubt he would be worse if he caught an omega in heat. Alphas tend to lose their composure if they encountered an omega in heat. Alucard was scared when that thought ran through his head. He was in heat and right in front of him was an alpha that would not think twice to twist his victim's neck in a fight. 

 

"M-Martis, please..." He whimpered. Fear ran through his bloodstream. Alucard could hardly feel the lust when fear took over. "Martis, please...don't hurt me..." He tried to move away from the Ashura King as much as he can. He looked pathetic, dragging his body across the shallow stream that separated two teams. The water had seeped through his blue coat and shirt as well as his pants. The cool water hit his skin and the sensation itself made him moan. Alucard bit his lips to stop himself from making any more of those lewd noises. Looking up, he watched the alpha carefully. 

 

Martis hardly moved. He just stood there like a statue. His eyes empty and hard to read. His body language said nothing as if the omega didn't trigger him. Though, Alucard did notice the twitch on his brow when the demon hunter sucked a sharp breath through his teeth when his clothes rubbed on his skin again. What felt like forever, Martis finally moved. He dropped his twin swords, the Ashura Teeth, and headed closer to the demon hunter. Alucard felt all life drained from his body as the Ashura King got closer and closer. His lips moved and as much as he tried to beg the other man to stop, it only came out in nonsensical mumbling. When the Ashura King was right above him, Alucard broke down.

 

His biggest fear was right here, towering over him like a predator. His red eyes glowed as the sunlight cast shadows over his face. Alucard felt like he was back in the prison the demons had locked him in as a child. Evil red eyes looking down on him as he was chained up, unable to do anything. Only this time, instead of being chained up, Alucard was immobilized by his own heat. He was panting and squirming like a bitch. 

 

"Martis..." He squeaked. A part of Alucard, probably his pride, died little by little as his heat continues. He didn't know what is going on inside that fighter's head. His heat was getting worse and Alucard was using every willpower he had not to pounce on Martis. His purple eyes dropped on Martis's crotch. He swallowed at the tent on his pants. Alucard brought himself on all fours. Deep down, he was crying out loud for his body to stop but the heat was making him go crazy. His body was moving on its own and Alucard latched on to Martis's lower torso. His hands grabbed the other man's hip as if his life was depending on it. Alucard crossed his legs. He felt like he was going to explode. 

 

"Martis, please...."

 

The Ashura King narrowed his eyes. He looked to his left and right. Then, Martis looked up to where a holographic screen hovered. The time period was displayed and also the number of kills for each team. So far, there was none. Martis looked down to the squirming demon hunter. Alucard was panting, his half-lidded eyes staring at him begging to be pleasured. Erotic, almost embarrassing noises came out of the smaller man below him. To be honest, Martis thought it was hot. 

 

Alucard's eyes widened when Martis did what he least expect this man to do...

 

"INVALID GAME. REPORTING ALUCARD, AFK."

 

There were disappointed cries coming from afar but the game stopped. The minions returned back to base and the jungle monster quickly respawn for the next match. Martis looked down at Alucard and a smirk formed on his lips. Alucard felt coldness run down his spine from the look. Martis knelt down, one hand stroking through the blond hair. Alucard whined and craved for more. Martis chuckled. "Be patient. Soon, we will have our share of fun." The hand went down Alucard's neck. "Besides, you owe me a gold star."

 

Once it was clear, Martis brought his arms under Alucard's body and lifted him up. The demon hunter yelped and held on. He had never been carried bridal style before and he surely didn't plan on having one. The Ashura King had no problem with Alucard's weight though the hunter was always convinced that he was quite heavy. Alucard felt glad when Martis rushed through the lobby as if walking slowly might cause other alphas to notice Alucard's scent. They were out of the arena building and Martis made a quick dash to his room in an Inn. 

 

Kicking door close behind him, Martis pressed the demon hunter on the door. His lips latched onto the smooth pale neck. Alucard felt as if he was electrocuted. He gasped at the feeling of Martis's lips kissing his neck. His fingers dug into Martis's clothes and the other tried his best to support Alucard. The demon hunter's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation he had never experienced during his first heat. Those lips left his neck and went for his own. He felt the other man's tongue poking for permission and Alucard let him. Alucard held Martis's head, not wanting this to end. They moaned into each other's mouth. Their bodies reacting to their intimacy. 

 

"M-Martis..." Alucard moaned. Martis stopped kissing and went to nibble on his earlobe. Alucard enjoyed it but he wanted more. "Martis...I-I need...need y-you." He breathed. The feeling was so overwhelming that it was hard for him to even talk. 

 

The door left Alucard's back and the demon hunter was carried to bed. His body was thrown and bounced on the bed before Martis crawled over to join. Their lips met again in a other sloppy kiss. Martis's hands went up and down Alucard's body. The smaller man arched his back at the sensation. His hands fumbling to take off his clothes. As Alucard tried to take off his coat, Martis stopped him. Alucard looked up at the smirking face. "Easy there. We don't want this to go too fast, don't we?" Martis rubbed his hands on Alucard's crotch and the blond moaned like a wanton bitch. It made Martis grin even wider. "Just relax and enjoy."

 

"Martis, I don't think I can handle it any longer." Alucard whined. Martis purred as he pushed Alucard's shirt and laid kisses on his stomach. It felt terribly good. Alucard started to wonder why he had not done this any sooner. It felt amazing. Martis lifted Alucard's body to take off his coat. His hands unbuttoned his shirt and Martis tried so hard not to force himself on Alucard at the moment. The demon hunter looked too irresistible with one side of his shirt falling over his shoulder. The milky skin glimmering because of sweat. The way his chest rise and fall as he pant. 

 

Alucard is amazing.

 

The demon hunter moaned as Martis latched on to his nipple. The other swirled his tongue over the sensitive nub and bit on it. Alucard shriek as Martis bit and pulled on his nipple. The king's free hand rubbed and played with the other. Alucard felt like he was in heaven. His mind was cloudy and for one minute he felt incredibly numb. All he could think of is sex, sex and sex. Alucard squealed in delight when Martis pressed kisses on his hips, near his crotch. Fingers played with the belt of his pants, unbuckling it and pushing Alucard's pants to the ground leaving the demon hunter in his dark boxers. Martis licked his lips. Alucard looked even more sexier. He was the dessert people were waiting for after a meal. 

 

Martis lifted Alucard to sit up and kissed him. Alucard's fingers were tangled in his long, silver hair. His legs wrapped around his body. Martis could feel him rubbing against him. The way Alucard showed how much he wanted him made Martis dying to fuck the living daylights out of him. As they kissed, Martis moved his hands to Alucard's boxers but before he could tug them off, another pair of hands stopped him. The Ashura King looked up and saw Alucard looking at him. 

 

"You're undressing me yet you're still fully clothed." Alucard breathed. Martis was caught off guard when Alucard suddenly pushed him on the bed. The demon hunter straddled the Ashura King and Martis thought Alucard had never looked more beautiful. His shirt barely hanging on his shoulders and his boxers failing to hide the growing boner. Martis groaned when Alucard started grinding his ass on his own erection. Alucard continued rolling his hips as his fingers stripped the king off his clothes.

 

Alucard was actually a virgin. He had no experience in sex but the heat had caused him to be a slut. One by one, Martis's clothes were on the ground. Alucard stopped, mesmerized by the size of what would enter him soon. Alucard was starting to be worried if the thing would either fit or split him in half. The penis was twitching as cold air touched it and pre cum coated the head. As if he was possessed, Alucard lips wrapped around Martis's cock.

 

Martis didn't expect for this. He knew Alucard was a virgin because everytime one of the team spoke of sex, Alucard would be red and looked uncomfortable. He was shy and awkward when talking of something sexual and yet here he is sucking his dick. Martis is not complaining. It felt really good as if Alucard had loads of experience sucking dick. 

 

"I've been watching porn at home." The demon hunter admitted. His face tomato. Was Alucard a mind reader to know the thoughts in Martis's head? The blond rubbed his hand along the shaft and the other playing with his balls. His mouth still sucking his penis even attempted to deepthroat it. Martis was caught off guard when Alucard looked up to him from where he is, sucking Martis's cock. The explicit sounds filled the room followed Martis's groan and Alucard's moan. Alucard let go of Martis's balls and went to rub his own cock under his boxers. His fingers hooked on the waist band and pulled down. He threw the underwear aside. Alucard felt wet and dirty as his cock was oozing with pre cum and the twitch of Martis's giant girth in his mouth. His tongue swirled on the slits. He whined when Martis grabbed his head and pulled him off his dick.

 

Martis was panting. "I was wondering where you got this talent from." He pulled Alucard and puts him on his back. He hooked Alucard's legs over his shoulders, folding the demon hunter. They kissed again, with more passion than intimacy like lovers. Martis swiped some of his precum, rubbing it on his fingers before lightly rubbing on Alucard's hole. The blond wheezed and moaned at the new feeling. Martis circled his finger around the hole, enjoying the way Alucard squirmed and whined as they continued kissing. Alucard arched his back beautifully when the first finger entered. Martis was about to pump his finger when he saw the pain on his Omega's face. 

 

"You okay?"

 

Alucard gasped as the small movement of his body and Martis's finger in his ass. But he couldn't shake away the sudden pain caused by the intrusion. "It hurts. Please pull it out..." He whined. Alucard was torn in half, actually. He was torn between wanting Martis to fuck him and the other half wanting him to pull out because it hurt. Martis seemed to understand him. Though, instead of pulling out, he didn't move the finger. Alucard looked at him. "Martis, it hurts. Take it out."

 

"Be patient. This is the only way to stop your heat." Was all Martis said. Alucard felt betrayed. But he said nothing. He laid there with a finger in his butt. Then, the pain was gone and he felt wanting more. He felt Martis curling his finger before pumping. Alucard moaned and gasped as Martis entered another finger. The king scissored and prepared the demon hunter. The demon hunter moaned louder and even louder when Martis' s finger brushed his prostate. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed. "What was that, Martis? Please do it again. It felt so good."

 

Martis chuckled. "I guess I found your sweet spot. We'll get there after this." Martis reached out to his bedside table and pulled out a drawer. Alucard was too high in sex to notice what was going on. Before, his scent was sweet and delicious but now his scent was musky and mixed with Martis's stronger one. Alucard moved his head to see what Martis was doing. He watched the man slid on a condom and poured lubricant on his cock. He licked his lips when Martis rubbed the lubricant on his shaft and the other man noticed him staring. The man grinned. "It won't be long. Just a few more minutes."

 

Martis climbed back on the bed and brought Alucard back to the previous position. Alucard gasped sharply when he felt the coldness of the lube and the tip of Martis's cock on his entrance. He whined and squeaked as the giant cock slowly entered. The demon hunter felt like passing out. Entering mid way, Martis stopped and looked at Alucard. He was waiting for the demon hunter to be comfortable with his size. This is the real deal. This is sex. Alucard is experiencing what he saw the twinks on the gay porn he watched was having. It hurt at first because of the size but the pain slowly faded away to be replaced with intense pleasure. Alucard looked at Martis and nodded. His fingers dug into the sheets as Martis pushed himself fully into the blond.

 

Alucard let out a long moan when Martis slowly pulled out. It was a sensation he had been missing out. He loved it when Martis slammed back into him. His body was tingling and his cock twitching. The king groaned as he thrusts into Alucard's hole. As he fuck, Martis bend down and placed more kisses on Alucard's neck. Alucard was too absorbed in pleasure. He moaned loudly and shrieked like a banshee when he felt somethings sharp on his neck. Alucard cried out, tears streaming aggressively down his cheeks at the pain on his neck. He felt Martis's wet tongue lapping on the bite mark. That would probably left a mark tomorrow. 

 

When Martis looked at him, Alucard noticed the changes on the Ashura King. His red eyes were more red and glowed even brighter. His fangs grew more prominent. His true Alpha was showing. He had probably bit Alucard to mark him as his own. Alucard is Martis's mate. He belonged to Martis and only to the Ashura King.  

 

The wet sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the room along with the loud moans and low growls coming from the pair. Martis rutted on his omega, further claiming him as his. He would drown Alucard's sweet scent with his stronger ones. No other Alpha would approach his demon hunter. The squealing, squirming and moaning bitch is his now. Martis grinned as he quickened his pace. Alucard was moaning louder as he was reaching climax. Martis was also nearing climax but Akucard seemed to be cumming first and he didn't want that. The king wrapped his giant fingers around Alucard's cock, squeezing it. It made the demon hunter cry. It hurt Martis to see Alucard crying but he knew he was crying due to the frustration. 

 

Alucard was begging for him to let go. "Martis, I wanna come. I can't hold it. Please!"

 

"No." Martis pounded harder. It shook the hunter's small body. Alucard's voice raise a pitch higher at every thrust. He had his hands in his hair and clutching on the sheets. He wanted to climax so bad but Martis would not let him cum yet. The Ashura King felt him getting closer. He watched Alucard's scrunched up brows and soft lip in an 'O' shape. 

 

"Oh Martis. Oh...ahh mmm."

 

Martis pushed further and his cocked met Alucard's prostate. The demon hunter screamed at each hit. Martis swore he was deaf after this. Alucard holding on tightly. His nails grazing on his back. His legs holding on tighter. Martis dipped his head and bit Alucard's shoulder. He was so close. "Alu...baby...Alu...I...I'm gonna..."

 

"Yeah...yeah, Martis!"

 

Martis let go of Alucard's cock to hold on the omega's hips as he came. Alucard moaned as he reached his own climax, white streaks decorating his abdomen. He whined as he felt Martis's hot cum filling him up. The king rolled his hips, pumping out his load. Martis seeked Alucard's soft lips and kissed him. They stayed kissing, waiting for their high to come down. The kiss was hot and full of love. It made Alucard's heart flutter. It felt good. It felt nice. He enjoyed it a lot just like how he enjoyed the sex. 

 

Alucard couldn't stop the moan that came out when Martis pulled out. He took off the condom, tied the end and threw it into the dustbin. Martis walked to the bathroom and brought out a wet towel. Gently, Martis wiped the half dried cum off Alucard's stomach. He brought the towel all over his mate's body. Alucard watched Martis being completely uncharacteristic. Where was the rough and violent fighter in the arena? The man who easily torn a man in half was gently cleaning his body after their sex. Alucard remained silent and enjoyed himself being pampered. He loved their sex and if he gets this type of treatment after each intercourse, Alucard would do anything to let this relationship last. 

 

They both took a bath, separately. A second round might happened if they showered together. Martis went to bathe first and Alucard was next. As Alucard bathe, Martis went to choose an outfit for the demon hunter to wear. Surely he would not be wearing his old clothes that was smelly and drenched in sweat. Martis looked through his wardrobe for anything that is suitable for his new mate. He found the right clothes and place them on the bed. He left the room to give Alucard some privacy. He headed for the phone and called the receptionist to deliver dinner to his room. After the hot sex, Alucard might be hungry. 

 

Martis sat on the sofa, watching tv when the bedroom door opened. Alucard stepped out of the room in Martis's oversized shirt that reached just past his crotch. The dark boxers peeking from underneath. Alucard looked like a doll and Martis licked his lips. Alucard was still new to sex so Martis need to control himself. The demon hunter strutted to the Alpha before sitting seductively on his lap. Martis raised a brow at his behaviour. Alucard rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He listened to Martis's steady heart beat and breathing. The sound was hypnotizing and Alucard was frozen. 

 

"You got infected by a sex bug or what?" Martis chuckled. He didn't push Alucard away. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there. One hand stroking his hair and the other on his exposed thighs. "You told me not to hurt you and suddenly you're acting all cuddly."

 

Alucard bit his lips. His face felt hot and buried himself into the crook of Martis's neck. He heard the other man chuckle but he ignored it. He had just realized what had happened. After all this time, Alucard hardly admitted he was an omega. He was ashamed to be one. It made him feel...

 

"Weak..." He whispered. Martis's smile dropped and he frowned. Alucard played with the fabric of Martis's shirt. "I never told anyone that I was an omega because I felt weak. Only my caretaker knows I'm an omega. Him, and the doctors who examined me. I've seen how people treat omegas. I see omegas as weak and helpless, especially when they're in heat. I wanted to be an alpha. Alphas look so much stronger and better. People look up to Alphas more than omegas. People see omegas for breeding purposes only. And I'm an omega. " Tears welled in his eyes as he sobbed. "I'm a demon hunter and I'm an omega. Demon hunters are suppose to be alphas. The enemies would never take me seriously."

 

Martis grabbed Alucard and turned him so he could face the blond. Alucard's eyes were red and puffy.His cheeks wet with tears and he was hiccuping from crying. He looked so broken it broke Martis's heart. He had never seen or meet someone so distressed for being a dynamic they don't want to. Here, Alucard is crying because he was upset that he was seen weak for being an omega. Martis said nothing but held Alucard close. He felt Alucard hugging him back and he knew he had managed to continue the stage. It would take a lot of time for Alucard to accept his dynamic. 

 

"There, there." He cooed, rubbing the blond's back soothingly. "You're not weak. Even if you're an omega, you're still Alucard. You are who you want to be and you wished to be strong." Martis pulled Alucard so he could look face-to-face. One finger wiped away the single tear from his eyes. "I've been watching you Alucard since the first day I got here. You may be small but you're the strongest and most special I've seen. You dominate the battlefield but you're gentle and kind when you're around others. Seeing your kindness makes me wanna be close to you."

 

Martis stared deep into those glistening purple eyes. "You have beautiful purple eyes." He whispered making Alucard blush. "I've never seen people with purple eyes before." He pulled them close for a quick soft peck on the lips. "No more crying. No more saying that you're weak."

 

Alucard nodded. A small smile on his lips. The door bell rang signalling their dinner arrived. They at while watching tv, sometimes feeding each other food. Alucard would giggle and laugh at Martis's dumb jokes and flirting. Once they were full, they went back to cuddling. Alucard raised his hand and went to where Martis had bit him. He could still feel the teeth mark and Alucard would definitely be wearing a turtleneck tomorrow. He noticed Martis was staring at him. The Ashura King raised his hand and rubbed at the bite mark. "I marked you." He said. "Then people will know that you're mine. If anyone of any alpha wants you, over my dead body. You're mine and mine alone. You're my mate."

 

"Mate?"

 

Martis shrugged. "Yeah, you know like husband and wife." A naughty smirk formed on his lips. He kissed Alucard and whispered in his ear. "I would love to see you one day waddling around pregnant with my child."

 

Alucard let the words drift inside his head. Finally accepting his role as an omega, he was starting to absorb this new terms associated with him.

 

 

_Mate_

 

 

_Husband and wife_

 

 

 

 

_Pregancy_

 

 

 

Alucard paled. "P-pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 
> 
> Due to the positive feedback from this one alone, I decided to write a sequel for this.  
> Here's the link to it:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986855/chapters/39928674
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And thanks for your support!


End file.
